Talk:Fizz/@comment-9168001-20130506092412/@comment-5955640-20130507045311
I'm not expert but I'd be more than happy to lend you my aid. All right. Lets just observe the basics. Fizz is a AP assassin. Generally speaking he's half mage and half melee. His spells and abilities are geared towards mobility and burst. He's most preferred in Mid lane. Personally I like to jungle with him but it's not exactly within meta. Top Lane is most ill advised. This is speaking from experience. When you play as Fizz you want to be like any paticular assassin. Looking for an opportune time to strike. Kiting and Juking is the name of the game. Fizz's biggest weakness is a tanky mid laner or someone with a LOT of CC and harass. You are in luck though. Most of those champions don't show up in mid lane. Your worst opponent will be Karthus, Kassadin, Veigar. Karthus because if he tries to get tanky on you, you basically can't kill him without it also being a suicide dive. Kassadin because he's basically built to shut down casters and has more mobility than you and gets a mana sustain when coming into melee range with opponents. And Veigar because Veigar makes AP champs explode. Everyone else is feasibly fair game it will take practice though. His passive lets him move through units ignoring unit collision and he can soak a bit of physical damage. And I really do mean a bit. Don't think too much about his passive it's not an active component beyond letting you be mobile in minion swarms. Lets talk about his movesets. His Q is very easy way to tag a target as it's quick and deals damage based on your attack damage and ability power. It also applies on hit effects which is great for building which we will discuss a bit later. You'll want to get Q first if not second. W is a familar passive to anyone who has ever played Teemo or Darius. Yes. Once you put a point into it your auto attacks are corrosive and do DOT damage (damage over time) this is dealt in magic damage and is very effective for poking. Activating it however lets you apply additional magic damage and grevious wound which is good for downing targets with sustain otherwise it's more or less an economical spell that you just need to have one point in and rarely spend actual mana using. E is one move in two phases. Playful is when you jump onto your trident. When you do this and for the moment you are on the trident you take no damage from anything and everything. Yes. It will save you from a Karthus carpet bomb. It's second phase is trickster. If you fail to activate trickster in the small window you have from playful you will actually deal damage to the area you landed on and anyone caught in the area will take magic damage and be slowed as well. Using trickster will let you hop to a nearby location from where you orignally cast Playful. It will do damage to a target but not slow them. This technique must be used sparingly during early game as it consumes a rather evil amount of mana in use. Smart casting is paramount to chaining Fizz's moves together. A paticular trick I like to employ is when you tag a target with Q and use E to disengage. Although in a chase you'd might want to use E to slow the target after closing the gap with Q or even the reverse. Use E to get within distance to cast Q. Your ultimate is very powerful but it is a skill shot and requires that you learn to aim it well. A wise man once told me. Always aim where they are going and not where they were. Obviously this will require mind games on your part so people don't know when you will cast the ultimate. Mind games. I can't teach you that exactly you just have to spend a lot of time observing meta behaviour. In case if you aren't familar with how it works you cast a fish a certain distance. This will summon Chum. That is the shark (or Urf if you have the right skin) if it hits a champion they will be tagged with it and take a few brief bits of damage and be slowed for the duration. After a small waiting period Chum emerges and devours the target. Anyone that was also within range of Chum's attack will also take damage but the target that got tagged will take full damage and not be able to escape without some special items. Basically when you use this. You are all in. Take the target by the horns and give them the whole nine yards. Don't bother hitting or moving forward on attacking a tank that gets hit with Chum the waters. You won't be able to kill them. You can initate with your ultimate but I wouldn't advise being the first one to dive in (although I've done it myself). A proper team will take advantage of the primed target and charge in. You should do Q and E and then tag as many targets as you can. Remember. Auto attacks are corrosive. Everyone should get a peice of that pie! (except tanks. If you manage to wipe everyone else out activate W and finish the job assuming you aren't dead). What sort of items should you build? Well. You really Scale off AP so you would want to have a magic caster set. You know the Score, Athene's Unholy Grail, Zhonya's Hourglass, Rabadon's Deathcap, Void Staff, Hextech Gunblade, and Sorcerer's shoes. You will sure pop people for everything they have but I have some alternate suggestions that you could. How should we say. Consider? Nashor's Tooth is really good if you like to tag people with W alot. Jungle Fizz with Red buff makes the opponent reel in pain. Rapid mean strikes. Morellonomicon. Very good cooldown reduction. And with Athenes you will be using Chum quite often. Seraph's Embrace. A very powerful item although Ideal on a spammer you would enjoy the mana shield it grants on activate espescially if you are in a team fight with lots of crazy AOE all over the place. Anything with the Spellblade passive (actually make sure to have the spell sword mastery as well). Lich Bane will give you the best Nuke. Iceborn Guantlet lets you stick a little better and you get to be a little tankier. And Triforce has a little bit of everything but I would seriously give choose triforce alot of thought as it's a real tradeoff in more ways than one. Guardian Angel. You get knocked down. But you get up again. Also extra magic resistance and armor which could go well with Zhonyas Hourglass and Athene's Unholy grail if you happen to be wearing that. Consider that Off tank Fizz. Hexdrinker/Maw of Malmortius. If you are dealing with a lot of magic nuking this will help out alot. Also Maw can help make your Q hurt more in a scuffle. Ryali's Crystal Scepter. A lot of sticking power and AP and hey. Health. That's nice. It goes well with Maw as it will let you gain more attack power due to having a larger health pool. You think I should stop here? I should stop here. Consider the merits of Banshee's Vie-alright! No more. A lot of items. Don't build for meta. Build for the moment. But if you consider yourself cunning you could find a standardized build that works in most conflicts and I would advise you to do so although it requires a lot of on field testing. Masteries and runes? I'm still looking for the sweet spot that balances offense with defense but regardless you are gonna want mana. Spell vamp, and ability power. After that you should consider if you want things like attack speed. Life steal, or even armor and cooldown reduction. General movement speed wouldn't hurt as well. Run the numbers and do field tests and find what works for you best! All right. I think i've done all right by you. I've also wrote way too much.